


A Summer To Remember

by Heyitsmelovely



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Identity Reveal, My First Work in This Fandom, Summer Vacation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsmelovely/pseuds/Heyitsmelovely
Summary: Adrien gets to spend his summer at a beach house with Alya, Nino and Marinette while his father is on a business trip with Natalie. Will Marinette finally confess to Adrien? Will Adrien realize he likes Marinette as more than a friend? This story will be filled with funny, silly, romantic and fun moments for everyone to enjoy! This is my first ever story and I am planning to make it around 10 chapters! Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got the idea to write this after seeing a post on Pinterest (Link Posted Below). I thought it was a cool idea to go off of and I thought maybe since I really don’t have anything else, it would be nice to explore the idea. I plan for this to have one introduction, 8 chapters and a sort of “conclusion”. I’ll only be posting the introduction for now and if people start liking it I’ll be glad to continue posting, so feel free to leave a comment on this. Hope you enjoy what I have so far. :)  
> {Link to the Pin: https://pin.it/AucyvSa}

__**INTRODUCTION**  
  


Adrien didn’t know what to expect when his father called him into his office one early morning before school, but of course, he prepared the worst. He walked into his father’s office ready to be scolded for something his father might have found out about. Instead, his father looked over at him with a smile.

“Adrien, I have some good news and bad news,” Gabriel said. 

He looked over at his son with eagerness in his eyes. 

“The bad news first?” He continued. 

Adrien nodded, wondering what his father was about to tell him.

“So as you may know, I am a businessman and a famous fashion designer. In order to get my inspiration for my new collection, I have decided to go on a little summer trip with Natalie. We are planning to leave as soon as you get out of school for summer break. We also plan this trip to last the entirety of your summer break.” Gabriel continued noticing the sadness in his son’s eyes. “But Natalie and I feel bad for leaving you behind, so Natalie came up with a brilliant idea. She said that for the summer we could send you off to our property near the beach. You would of course take your bodyguard, but I feel that the idea is better than just leaving you all alone here all summer.” He suddenly stopped to look at his son’s confused face. 

Natalie interjected, “Your father will also allow you to bring a couple of your friends along, to keep you company of course. He wanted to tell you before you left for school so you could ask a few of your friends.”

Gabriel continued, “But of course you can’t take all of your friends so I’ll allow you to bring 3 friends along. Considering Chloe will be in New York this summer with her mother and Kagami will be visiting her family with her mother, you won’t have to worry about bringing them along.”

Adrien looked at his father with a confused look on his face before running towards him, giving him a hug.

“Thank you father! I’m so glad you’ve let me do this! Thank you!” Adrien ran off, not wanting to be late to school. 

While on the drive to school he thought long and hard about who he would take with him. With one week of school left before summer, he knew a lot of his classmates would already have plans for the summer. Suddenly he knew exactly who to ask, or more specifically, he knew what three people to ask. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette ran into the school, looking around for her best friend in the schoolyard. She found Alya and they both decided to walk into the locker room. Marinette spotted Nino talking to Adrien before Alya told her to hurry up. They stood in front of Marinette’s locker waiting for Nino to catch up with Alya. Alya was talking to Marinette about the latest Ladyblog post but Marinette was too tired from last night’s all-nighter to keep her focus. 

“Girl, are you even listening to me?” Alya said as Marinette snapped out of her day dreaming. 

“Of course I was Alya I alway listen to what you say- I mean I was listening to you of course” 

Alya gave her a confused look before bursting out laughing. “Girl, is everything okay? You seemed tired.” 

Suddenly Nino walked in with Adrien into the locker room, suddenly catching the attention of Marinette, making her more alert than usual. Alya giggled as Adrien and Nino walked over to them.

“Hey Marinette! Hello Alya,” Adrien greeted the two girls.

“Oh-uh Adrien! Hi- I mean hello Adrien!” Marinette said shyly.

“Uh okay… so anyway, my father said I could invite three of my friends to come spend the whole summer at a beach house we own, since he’ll be away for the summer. I know it’s a little late to ask but I was hoping that you three could come along.” Adrien looked over at Marinette, who looked like she was about to pass out. 

Alya grabbed her shoulder and told Adrien, “Of course! Marinette and I would love to go with you Adrien! We’ll ask our parents during lunch...rrrrrright Marinette?” 

Marinette suddenly stood up straight saying “Of dorse-I mean of course! I’ll ask my parnets- I mean parents later today!” 

Adrien looked at her and gave a friendly laugh before walking over to his locker. Marinette started freaking out and talking to her best friend

“Alya can you believe it!!! This is amazing! I hope my parents say I can go!” Alya rolled her eyes before telling Marinette it’s almost time for class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the last day of school before summer. Adrien waited outside of the school, anxiously waiting for his friends’ answer to the question he asked not so long ago. He saw them walk over to him with sad faces. He knew what this meant. 

Alya walked up to him and told him “I’m so sorry Adrien...but…our parents said yes!! We can all go!” 

Adrien's face lit up as he realized that he had some friends to hang out with during the summer with no father around to tell him no.

“Guys that’s amazing!! Okay meet me at the airport! Tomorrow at 4 AM!” He got into the car before his bodyguard drove him away. 

Alya looked at Marinette and said “Girl this is your chance! Now you have all summer to tell him how you really feel!” 

Marinette jumped up into the air full of excitement. She didn’t know how this trip was going to go. Little did she know that this trip was definitely one to remember. 


	2. Just Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the gang settles into the house near the beach. They spend the day catching up on sleep and just hanging out with each other before Alya gets a brilliant idea. (This is technically the second chapter, but it’s the first chapter after the introduction, so while it says Chapter 2, it’s actually Chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and the hits!! I’ll be updating this story every two days so if you want to know when to come back, that will give you some sort of idea. Hope you enjoy the first chapter to this little story I have going on!

** _CHAPTER 1_**

“Finally! We’re finally here!” Adrien blurted out when he entered the beautiful four bedroom estate. 

The four of them just got off of a long flight and wanted to nap for the next two days. Alya, Nino and Marinette entered the house. 

“Woah dude! This house is, like, awesome dude!” Nino said in amazement.

“Yeah, this place is so cool Adrien! Who knew this house would be so beautiful, right Marinette?” Alya said as she elbowed Marinette’s arm. 

Adrien looked over at Marinette which made her jump before saying “Oh of course! You’re so pretty- I mean it’s so pretty! It’s so great your father let us come here for the summer Adrien!” 

Adrien gave her a friendly smile. He knew Marinette was a friend of his, but he always felt like she was a friend but in a different way. She always jumped when he looked at her or talked to her. He always felt a sort of connection to Marinette, different from his connection to Alya and Nino. He always wondered why that was. Adrien realized he was smiling at Marinette for a while when he turned to see Alya and Nino grinning at him. He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry guys,” he said as he giggled ever so slightly.

He looked at the suitcases and suddenly his eyes widened. 

“Oh how rude of me! Since this house was made for guests and, well business stuff, you guys can have a room all to yourselves.” 

Alya and Nino looked at each other. 

“You mean we finally get some privacy! With my little sisters around, I don’t get much of that!” Alya said with excitement.

“Yeah same here dude! My brother always has to get all up in my business! This is epic dude!” Nino said, agreeing with Alya as they high-fived. 

Marinette laughed as she said, “Well I can’t relate, seeing as I’m an only child.” 

Adrien looked at them and said, “Yeah, same here!” 

He let out a laugh at the end as he looked over at Marinette, who was giggling behind her hand. He always found her laugh very adorable. 

_ I’m in love with ladybug! What is wrong with me!?! _ Adrien thought to himself.

“Well I don’t know about you guys but I seriously need a nap! How about we all meet up in the living room later today to discuss dinner options?” Alya asked the gang. 

“Sounds great Alya!” Marinette said as she walked upstairs.

“Same here dude- I mean Alya” said Nino, rubbing the back of his neck as Alya gave him a questioning grin before laughing.

Adrien looked at Alya before saying, “That's a great idea Alya! We’ll see you guys in a bit.” 

Adrien walked up the stairs before hearing downstairs some speaking.

He heard Alya tell Nino “Last one up the stairs is a rotten egg!” 

Adrien knew he had to get out of there before he gets trampled by the very competitive couple. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette got settled into her room, admiring the beautiful room.

“Wow Tikki! Look at this amazing view!” 

Tikki came out of her tiny purse and said, “Wow! That is one amazing view Marinette, but maybe you should get some rest.”

Marinette nodded and laughed saying, “Yeah, maybe you’re right Tikki. Well I’m off to take a nap, maybe you should too Tikki.” 

As Marinette got into bed, Tikki snuggled up next to her as they took a nap together. 

Adrien went into the room and set down his bags in the corner. He immediately went to the window and opened the window. 

“Wow! Look at this amazing view Plagg. Isn’t it amazing?” Plagg zoomed out of Adrien’s shirt. 

“Puh-lease! This view isn’t nearly as good as my amazing Camembert!” Plagg said before grabbing his hidden stash of Camembert from one of Adrien’s bags. 

Adrien looked over at Plagg before rolling his eyes.

He asked Plagg “So, who ended up in which room?” 

The rooms were set up like hotel rooms. Once you reached the top of the stairs, you’d come to a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door that led to a conference room. To the left of that was a guest room. Next to that guest room was another guest room and the same was repeated on the other side of the hall. The two rooms to the right of the conference room had a view of the ocean. The two rooms on the left and the two rooms on the right were connected by a door (like in hotel rooms) so you could go from one room to the other. Adrien was in the room to the right of the conference room.

Plagg looked at him annoyed, “I don’t have time to tell you which kid is in which room! I’m eating my Camembert!” 

Adrien looked over at his Kwami, annoyed at his remark. 

“Ugh fine! Across the hall from you is that weird kid who says dude way too much. Next to him is that girl who’s just as obsessed with Ladybug as you are and next to you is that baker girl. See? Precious time I could have used to eat my Camembert!” 

Adrien looked at him before laughing at his remark.

“Okay then...thanks Plagg. Anyways, I’m going to take a nap and, uh, try not to eat all your Camembert all at once.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette woke up and was walking down the stairs. She looked over and saw Nino and Alya relaxing on the couch before turning their heads to wave at her.

“Good Morning Sleepyhead!” Alya said laughing, “Or rather good evening…” 

Nino laughed at what Alya said, causing her to laugh back. Marinette continued walking down the stairs, looking at the couple on the couch. She suddenly tripped on her own foot, being the clumsy girl she is. She was almost to the first floor, just a few steps away, but she knew that this was going to hurt. She yelped and closed her eyes as she prepared to hit the ground. Suddenly, she felt someone catch her. As she opened her eyes, she heard a familiar voice. 

“You should really watch where you’re going Marinette,” Adrien said with a laugh. 

She looked up to see him laughing before she stood up straight. 

“Oh! Right! I should really watch where I’m going! You thank- I mean thank you!” Marinette said as Adrien looked at her with a confusing look. 

He grinned and replied with, “No problem, Marinette!” 

Marinette ran to the couch where Alya and Nino sat. 

Alya whispered to Marinette, “You thank?” 

Marinette looked at her with an annoyed look and said, “Shush Alya…” Alya giggles at the remark. 

Alya looked as Adrien sat down on a chair next to the television.

“So guys! I was thinking...how about we go onto the boardwalk and find a nice little place to eat at?” 

Alya said the others. Everyone at once agreed with her. 

She grabbed Marinette’s arm and said, “Then we should get going,” before yanking Marinette out the front door as the boys and Adrien’s bodyguard followed behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group had found this little restaurant on the boardwalk. It was a restaurant that had a dance floor. They had walked in and ordered their food before Alya grabbed Nino and made him dance with her, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone at the table. He looked over to see Marinette watching Alya and Nino dancing to some hip-hop songs. She was resting her chin on her hand, elbow on the table. 

_ Wow…Marinette looks amazing in this lighting…wait what am I thinking?!? She’s just a friend. _

Adrien shook his head, as if getting rid of his thoughts.

He looked over at Marinette and said, “So Marinette, how are you enjoying the trip so far?” 

Marinette jumped at his question as she looked over at him. 

“Oh well, so far it’s actually been amazing, considering we really haven’t done much…” she said as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

Suddenly, over the speakers of the restaurant, the DJ said,” Everyone grab your partners! It’s about the sloooowww doowwwwnn.”

He had started playing a slow song. Adrien looked back at Marinette. 

He asked, “Hey Marinette…do you maybe want to go dance?” as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

He stood up and held out his hand for Marinette. Marinette nodded and looked at him in awe before slowly taking his hand. He took her to the center of the dance floor and positioned himself to start slow dancing. He looked down at Marinette and saw her looking up at him.

He thought,  _ Wow...her eyes...they are so beautiful...stop thinking of her! She’s just a friend, Adrien! _

As Marinette looked up at him, she thought to herself,  _ Wow...he’s so much prettier in this lighting. Wait a minute, am I really dancing with Adrien! I could just melt!  _

They danced until the song was over before returning back to the table to find Alya and Nino waiting for them. 

“Have fun guys?” Alya said in a playful tone.

“Yeah! I had lots of fun...totally!” Marinette said as she realized Alya had been watching them the whole time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four had finished eating and were just relaxing at the table. 

Alya looked up from her phone and said, “Oh I just remembered! I had the greatest idea. Since we’re going to be here all summer, I thought, maybe we could all get some summer jobs! We could work for most of the week and just hang out on the weekends! What do you guys say?” 

Adrien looked at her and said, “That’s an amazing idea Alya!” 

Marinette followed that statement with, “Yeah it’s an amazing idea! We could all go tomorrow to apply for some!” 

Alya looked at both of them and said,

“Tomorrow it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and make sure to come back in two days for the next update! Thanks again and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 2: Ice Cream, Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually based off of the pin mentioned in the introduction. In this chapter, let’s just say...a lot happens...  
> (Also I finished this at 3 in the morning so sorry if there are a few errors throughout the chapter) :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have enjoyed this story I hope you enjoy what's to come! I’ve been thinking about updating the story everyday instead of every two day! But while I ponder that thought, enjoy CHAPTER 2!

_**CHAPTER 2**_

It had been a month since they applied for their summer jobs. Alya and Marinette ended up working in a small bakery on the boardwalk, near the beach, which also happened to be near where the boys worked as lifeguards. They had gotten the jobs and completed all training needed for their jobs. They all had fun messing around with each other while working. They all loved spending time with each other, even if it was at work. The four of them worked on weekdays and didn’t work on the weekends, meaning they usually had plans on those days. Whether going to get dinner or going to the beach for a dip in the water, they made the best of their summer, even if they had two months left. They were all happy to be spending time with each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a very sunny Sunday, the group had decided to go to the beach and enjoy a day on the beach. 

“Alya! Check it out!” Nino said as he pointed to a little tiny sandcastle that he spent almost an hour building. 

Alya laughed as she saw how proud of his sandcastle Nino was. 

“Not to make fun of your very amazing sandcastle, but it could most definitely be destroyed with a slight breeze,” she said as she tried not to laugh, but managed to let out a giggle. 

Marinette and Adrien were sitting together on the sand next to Alya, who was on a beach chair, wearing sunglasses and a big sun hat. She had looked like a mother taking care of her children as she relaxed. Marinette realized that Alya was sort of the mom of the group. She laughed at the silly thought. She looked over at Adrien, who sat staring straight into the ocean. She bit her lip as she grew nervous. 

She looked at him before asking, “So, how are you enjoying the beach today?” 

Spending more time with him had actually stopped her from stuttering as much, but it doesn’t mean she had the occasional slip up. 

Adrien turned his head and looked at her with a friendly smile, “Well, so far it’s way better relaxing on the beach instead of having to constantly watch everyone else.” 

Marinette looked into his eyes before letting out a giggle as she covered her mouth. Adrien stared at her as he found himself laughing like she was. Suddenly, he was looking at her in the beautiful sunset lighting. She turned to look at the sunset. He never realized how her eyes gave out a shimmer in the light. 

_ Wow, who knew her eyes were so intriguing—wait! No! Get rid of the thoughts!  _ Adrien kept telling himself “she’s just a friend” as those thoughts slowly started being engraved into his brain. 

Suddenly, Alya snapped him out of his staring.

“Alright guys! We should get home before it’s dark! Come on, Nino!” Alya said as she was packing up the towels and chairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating some dinner, the four decided to watch a movie to wind them down for the day. They had decided on watching a movie titled “A Summer to Remember”. The movie was about two best friends who pretended to date so they could convince their controlling parents to stop messing with them, before they inevitably fall in love. Adrien had been making popcorn and Marinette had been getting the drinks as Alya and Nino cuddled on the couch waiting for Marinette and Adrien. Alya was sitting to the far left of the couch, nearly touching the left arm of the couch. When Adrien came by, he set down the popcorn on the coffee table before he went to go sit next to Nino. As he went to sit, Alya took full advantage of the situation and made Nino scoot over a bit, blocking off Adrien. Adrien looked in confusion as he tried to sit next to Nino once more, only to be blocked again. Alya kept scooting Nino over until the two were on the other side of the couch. Nino shrugged as he laid his right arm on the right arm of the couch. Adrien looked at Alya before trying to sit next to her. 

Alya extended her leg, saying as she grinned, “Sorry Sunshine, that seat is also taken. She’ll be here soon, but you can sit where I was...you know to the far left… at least you’ll have a place to rest your arm.” 

Adrien looked at her as if he knew she was up to something, but he didn’t quite know what. Marinette walked over with the drinks in her hand.

She looked over at Alya before saying, “Alya, are you up to something?” 

Alya looked at her, still grinning as she said, “No! Of course not!” 

She winked at the end of that statement, leading Marinette to believe otherwise. Marinette sat down next to Adrien. She felt a bit of awkwardness between her and Adrien. She picked up the remote control and started playing the movie. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien had woken up. __

_ Don’t tell me I fell asleep through the whole movie! _

Adrien looked and was happy to see he had only slept through half of it. He had also felt something on his chest. He looked down to see Marinette, arms wrapped around his torso, head leaning against his chest. He also realized that he had managed to wrap an arm around her, his arm dangling over her shoulder. He slightly blushed as he realized what they looked like. 

_ Wow...me and Marinette must look like a couple. Wait a minute...where are Alya and Nino? _

He looked behind him as he heard shuffling, only to see Alya and Nino walking up the stairs as sneakily as possible. They stopped on the staircase and looked over at him on the couch, Marinette still leaning on him. Adrien looked at them in confusion before Alya pulled out her phone, showing that she had taken a picture of them in this very “romantic” position. His eyes widened as he watched them slowly start walking up the stairs again. 

He whispered over at them, trying hard not to wake up Marinette,“Where are you guys going?” 

Alya looked at him before she gestured that they were going to sleep. 

He looked at her before asking, “You're seriously not gonna leave me like this, right?” 

Alya looked over at Marinette and back at Adrien before giving a small shrug and laughing behind her hand. Nino and her continued walking up the stairs until they disappeared behind the corner of the stairs. Adrien looked over at Marinette. 

_ I don’t want to wake her up, but I feel like she’s uncomfortable in this...position. Maybe I should carry her upstairs to her bed. _

Adrien slowly lifted her head slightly to free himself before laying her head back onto the couch. He turned off the movie before looking back at her. 

_ I mean she looks very light...and I wouldn’t want her to wake up here in the living room. I would never want to leave her alone...LIKE THAT! I meant to add the ‘like that’! _

Adrien put one arm under her knees and put the other arm on her back, carrying her bridal style. He was right, she was very light for being the same age as him. As he made his way upstairs he had almost reached her door. Marinette slowly opened her eyes to see his radiantly blonde hair. As Alya heard footsteps, she stepped out to check the hallway only to see Adien carrying Marinette. She had brought out her phone to take a video. Marinette slowly started walking up, his face becoming clearer in the dark.

“... _ Adrien? _ ” Marinette said as she made out his face. 

Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized where she was. She let out a small scream, her thoughts going crazy.

_ Adrien?!? Adrien is carrying me? This...this can’t be real! Was he really carrying me? Somebody pinch me! _

Adrien looked at her startled before smiling at her.

“Sorry for the rude awakening, Marinette…see you fell on the couch and well...I didn’t want to leave you there,” he said as she looked at him shocked.

He walked up to her door before looking down at her. Her eyes were still wide, looking at him as if she had seen a ghost. 

He gave her a friendly grin before asking her, “Hey Marinette...do you mind opening the door?” 

She looked at him before looking at the door and opening with one of her hands. He gave her a thank you kind of nod before he walked into her room and set her down on her bed. Alya was ready to show the video to her best friend at breakfast but decided to go back into her room to get some rest. As Adrien walked to Marinette’s door, she looked at him, still in shock as she sat up on her bed. He slowly closed her door, but stopped at the door frame. 

He turned his head back to look at Marinette before giving her a friendly, “Sweet Dreams, Marinette,” giving her a friendly wave as he shut the door behind him.

As soon as he left, Marinette laid back onto her bed, this time with a lovesick smile on her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 5 days since Adrien carried Marinette to her room. She still dreamed of his arms around her. It was a Friday, meaning Marinette and Alya would have had work that day, if it hadn’t been for the bakery being infested with termites, meaning they didn’t have work until the following Monday. Alya has decided to take Marinette to the beach to pull off her latest scheme. 

They arrived on the beach, immediately setting up the umbrella and the chairs next to Adrien and Nino’s post. They did have work, meaning they were busy life-guarding. Alya had dragged Marinette into the water making her very shy as she noticed Adrien look at her a couple of times, every time accompanied but a friendly smile and wave. Marinette and Alya were relaxing in the water talking about stuff. Alya had suddenly gotten the best idea to get her plan going. 

She looked at Marinette and asked her, “Hey so Marinette, how did it feel being in the arms of Adrien Agreste?” 

Marinette suddenly grew a lovesick smile before saying, “ _ Absolutely amazing _ .” 

Alya then asked her another question. “So you’re saying you’d do anything to get him to hold you again?” 

Marinette, still in a daze, nodded which she would regret immediately. Alya looked at her with a wide grin before shaking Marinette out of her daze. 

Marinette stared at her in surprise as Alya said, “Just go along with it Marinette…” 

She looked over at Nino and signaled him to get Adrien to look at them. Nino tapped Adrien's shoulder and pointed at Alya, drawing his attention to her. 

She looked at him before screaming, “ADRIEN COME HELP! MARINETTE IS DROWNING IN THIS VERY SHALLOW WATER!” 

As if something snapped in Adrien, he ran from the stand and ran straight into the ocean before picking her bridal style again. Marinette was in his arms looking very confused and shocked at the same time. Adrien looked at Marinette very scared, assessing her facial expression. 

“Marinette, are you okay? Can you breathe? Talk to me!” 

Marinette looked up at his glowing hair and blurred out, “Yeah! I’m fine! I just need some hair—I MEAN AIR…silly me right?” 

Adrien carried her to the shore as he set her down on a towel she had placed down onto the sand floor. 

He looked at her and responded with, “I’m glad to hear you’re okay, Marinette.”

He had gotten up and walked back to his post, leaving Marinette staring at Alya in horror as Alya, being the friend she was, laughed at her shocked face. 

Adrien walked back to his post slowly as his thoughts went crazy. He was being overprotective of her, for a reason he couldn’t quite understand.

_ Marinette is fine, right? Why should I worry...worried? I’m definitely not worried about her or...maybe I am but...why? She’s just a friend. She’s just a friend. She’s just a friend. _

He looked over at Marinette who still sat on the floor where he had left her.

_ She’s...just a...maybe she’s not just a friend... _

The girls decided to leave the beach and go shopping to keep Marinette’s mind off of what just happened at the beach. The boys had come home from their shift at 6 PM. The girls had made it there first and just sat relaxed on the couch. They had decided to get some take out food for dinner before the four of them went off to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Best idea ever, Alya!” Nino said as he waited in line with her. 

The next day, in the morning, Alya had decided to take the four of them to an ice cream shop she had found while shopping with Marinette. They ordered their ice cream before sitting in a booth enjoying the desert. When they finished, they decided they wanted to go explore the rest of the boardwalk, considering they had only seen a little bit of it. As they walked out, Adrien grabbed Marinette and gestured to Alya to give them a moment alone. 

_ Remember Adrien...just tell her how you feel...tell her from the bottom of your heart how you suddenly have an interest for her _ . 

Adrien cleared his throat. Marinette stood in front of Adrien. 

Adrien looked at her before opening his mouth, “Marinette, there is something I...I want to tell you…” 

Marinette was suddenly startled. She backed up one step before tripping over a small pebble on the sidewalk. As she fell backwards, Adrien reached out his hand, but she could grab his arm. She embraced for impact before feeling two arms go under her arms, catching her in the process. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this one was a bit longer, but that should hold you over while you wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this story. If you left kudos on this story I give you a special thank you for your support! Feel free to comment below and questions of suggestions! :)


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery boy catches Marinette after she trips...again...but maybe he’s not so mysterious after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say sorry for posting this one a little late. I like writing while listening to music late at night but I ended up falling asleep before I could finish it. Hope you enjoy it regardless and hope you like it!  
> (P.S. Make sure to check back in two days! New Chapters are added every two days!)

_**CHAPTER 3** _

Marinette, still in the arms of this stranger, looks up to find a familiar face looking down at her with a friendly smile. Adrien stood looking at him in a surprised shock as Alya and Nino walked out of the ice cream store to check on them. As soon as they saw him holding Marinette in his arms, they had the same surprised shock look on their faces. 

Marinette finally broke the silence with one simple question. 

“Luka?”

Luka lifted her back onto her feet before replying with, “Marinette? What are you guys doing here?” 

The four of them looked at each other in surprise before Nino spoke up. 

“Like, dude, we’re staying here for the summer with Adrien. Why are you here?”

Luka Looked at Adrien, who still looked shocked for some reason. “Well that’s sort of a long story…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group had found a table where they could sit down. It was a booth that could fit around 6 people. Nino and Alya naturally sat next to each other, just like every other time. On the other side of the booth Adrien had sat closest to the wall, with Marinette next to him. Next to Marinette sat Luka, which made Marinette a little nervous to say the least. 

_ Am I really sitting in between Adrien and Luka? Is this a dream? Oh I don’t feel so good.  _ Marinette’s thoughts kept racing through her head until she heard Luka start talking. 

“I’m actually quite surprised to see you all here, it is pretty far from Paris and, well, it’s just very surprising” Luka said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Alya looked over at Marinette, who looked like she was about to either pass out or throw up. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Alya said as she reached her arm out towards Marinette. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Alya just...a little surprised to see Luka here, that’s all,” Marinette said as she gestured towards Alya. 

Adrien had a very different look on his face, somewhere in between angry and sad, as if he was confused.

He spoke up, “So Luka, why are you here?” 

Luka turned his head towards Adrien before he said, “Well you see, I have a group of friends, you know just people I’ve known for a while. It’s a small group of childhood friends, really. We don’t hang out as often as we did in the past, but we have this tradition that started back when we’re little. It started off small but slowly became a bigger part of our lives. You see, every summer, we like to go somewhere. Just us. We save up money and plan everything out. We usually share a complex and we do it to ‘travel the world while we’re still young’ even though we don’t go very far from Paris. This year we found a great deal on a complex here, near the beach, and we decided it would be a great idea to go for the summer. I didn’t really expect to see you all here, that’s for sure.” 

Adrien looked towards Luka with a suspicious look on his face, “So then, where are these friends of yours Luka?” 

Luka looked at him before replying, “Well you see, as a part of the whole ‘being free’ thing, we usually like to do things solo. We split up at the start of every day and we talk about what we did at the end of the day. Sort of like a group meeting. We usually challenge each other, trying to figure out who has had the most odd or most amazing day. It’s all for fun of course, but it’s fun trying to have the most eventful day just to tell the rest.” 

Adrien slightly glared at him before the waitress came by to give the group the ice cream they had ordered before bumping into Luka. 

Marinette looked at him as the waitress left, “So Luka, why are you here on the boardwalk? Aren’t you trying to have the most eventful day?” 

Luka looked at her with dreamy eyes before telling her, “You see I was about to go down to the beach and try to learn how to surf. I feel like that’s always exciting, compared to the others’ plans for the day.” 

Marinette let out a small laugh into her hand, that was covering her mouth. Adrien realized he had a sudden urge to punch Luka in the face before grabbing Marinette’s hand and running off until Luka was far, far, far away. 

_ Wait...I would never in a million years do that...what is the matter with you, Adrien? _

Adrien sat quietly as he continued thinking about Marinette and Luka. Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Luka ask Marinette something. 

“So Marinette, I don’t think I ever gave you my phone number…” 

Marinette looked at Luka with a slight blush to her cheeks, “Oh! Right—I mean no you haven’t.” 

She reached for her phone in her purse and when she finally managed to take it, she also managed to almost drop it before she caught it with both hands, before handing it to Luka. Alya and Nino sat there, laughing at her fumbling, while Adrien sat there looking quite jealous. Luka typed in his phone number before returning it to a wide-eyed Marinette, who froze as she saw him get up.

Luka looked at the group before saying, “Sorry if I intruded, but I better get going...hope to see you guys around.”

He waves at them before walking out of the shop. Adrien watched him with a slight glare as he walked out before looking at the number Luka had typed in on Marinette’s phone.

_ So that’s his number… _

Adrien pulled out his phone before typing in Luka’s number on his phone. He suddenly froze as he stopped himself.

_ Why am I writing down his number, it’s not like I need it...but I might—No! I don’t need it...but...I’ll just keep it in case I do… _

Adrien put his phone back into his pocket as the rest of his friends talked about Luka. 

“Can you believe Luka is here! As in  _ here _ ! With us! Wow, so cool, huh Marinette?” Alya said as she gave her a suggestive look. 

Marinette suddenly straightened up before replying with, “Oh yeah! Of course! It’s amazing that he’s here… well not like AMAZING amazing, but amazing nonetheless!” 

Marinette said, rushing and stumbling over her words. Adrien looked at her before putting his head down in a sort of disappointment. 

_ What if a Marinette likes Luka? She would never fall for me…she’s...just a friend.  _

Alya looked at Adrien before asking him in a concerned voice, “Adrien, are you okay? You seem down-” 

She suddenly stopped as Adrien interrupted her, “Yeah! I’m fine Alya! Perfectly Fine!”

He said it in a voice, as if he was scared that Alya had figured out that he had a crush on Marinette and was just slightly jealous about Luka’s sudden appearance. 

She replied with a very confused “okay” before she said, “Okay guys! Let’s finish up so we can go to other places today!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the four did have a great time exploring the boardwalk, Adrien seems down. For some odd reason, he didn’t seem as interested in what the group was doing compared to the others. 

The group took notice but everytime they asked he just replied with a simple “I’m fine” or “just thinking about some things”.

They did end up having an amazing day. They ended up catching a movie at the theater and going shopping. They even went to an arcade to see who could win the most prizes. Turns out that Alya is really good at skeeball and Nino is really good at cheering her on. At the end of the day, they stopped by at a local restaurant and picked up food to take home with them. 

As soon as they got home they sat down at the dinner table to enjoy their food. They sat around telling jokes and funny stories from their past. The two boys decided they would go to sleep, leaving the two girls alone to talk. 

“So, Marinette...must be nice knowing Luka is here, you know, since he’s kind of your side crush.” Alya said with a laugh.

“Alya! He’s not my ‘side crush’! That’s just crazy.” Marinette hissed back at her.

Alya looked at her with a smirk, “So you do still like Sunshine, huh!” 

Marinette looked at her with a scared face before saying, “Say it louder, I don’t think the other half of the world heard you!”

Alya shrugged and let out a laugh, causing Marinette to slouch down in her seat. 

Alya looked at her before asking her, “Marinette...do you still like Adrien?” 

Marinette sat up but looked away from Alya before putting her hand on her shoulder, “Well...It’s not like I don’t...but...I’ve been trying to get rid of those feelings. I just feel like it’s not going to happen and maybe I should look out for someone else.” 

Alya looked at her with a concerned look. The air was thick and Alya felt the need to lighten the mood, “At least now we know Luka is here, right?” 

Marinette let out a small laugh before going back to the topic, “I mean I still have feelings, but now they aren’t as strong, and I’ve actually moved on a lot. Maybe I should go for Luka…”

Alya put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder and replied with, “Maybe we should sleep on it.” 

Marinette nodded and the two went upstairs to their rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien had just entered his room before sitting on his bed with his head down. Plagg flew out of his shirt and hovered in front of his head. 

Plagg looked concerned before asking, “Hey kid...everything okay?” 

Adrien looked up at his kwami and began talking, “Plagg, I don’t know if you noticed but...I sort of have feelings for Marinette. I was going to tell her but then Luka showed up. Then I remembered how they have a ‘thing’ going and...well...I feel terrible.” 

Plagg looked at him before replying with, “What? Baker Girl and Rock Kid? I doubt it! You are so much better than that guy!” 

Plagg said it in a way, as if trying to hint towards something. 

Adrien looked at him before holding him in his palm, “I wish that were true but-” he stopped as he heard Marinette and Alya coming upstairs and shutting their doors, “Plagg...I wish it were true but the truth is Marinette sees me as a friend...nothing more.” 

Adrien stopped his head before hearing Plagg say, “Wow, this kid really is oblivious! I wish Tikki was here to help me.” 

Adrien's head shot up before asking Plagg, “Oblivious? What are you trying to tell me Plagg? Spill it or no more Camembert, only whatever I can find!” 

Plagg looked at him scared to death, “You wouldn’t dare!” 

Adrien gave him a glare before saying, “Oh, trust me, I would!” 

Plagg dropped his head before saying, “Fine, fine! I didn’t want to tell you because I mean it was pretty obvious but… Baker Girl clearly is in love with you! You’re just too oblivious to see it!”

Adrien’s face lit up at the word that came out of Plagg. He stood up and looked at the door, 

“Plagg! I need to tell her I feel! Maybe she still has feelings for me! I need to tell her now!” 

He ran to the door as Plagg shook his head in disappointment, “Oh geez, this kid is too desperate I tell ya!” 

Adrien got to the door and opened it slowly, making sure not to make any noise. He looked to the right of him from the crack of the open door before stepping out slightly to look down to the right of the hallway, only to find Marinette, slowly tiptoeing down the hall in a summer dress and a coat in her hand. Adrien looked at her in confusion as she walked down the stairs slowly. 

_ What is Marinette doing...more like where is she going? _ Adrien slowly followed behind her.

Plagg looked over in annoyance, “Ugh, here we go again!” He followed Adrien out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette entered her room after her chat with Alya before taking off her purse and setting it down on her bed. She took out her phone to find a message from Luka.

Tikki zoomed out for the tiny purse, “Marinette? What is it?” 

Marinette took her phone and placed it in front of Tikki to show her the notification. 

**NEW MESSAGE FROM: LUKA COUFFAINE**

_ Hey Marinette, Are you awake? _

Marinette looked at Tikki, “What do I say Tikki?” Tikki shrugged her shoulder before Marinette opened up the message. She began to type out a response.

**LUKA**

**Luka:** _ Hey Marinette, Are you awake? _

**Marinette:** _ Yeah! What’s up! _

**Luka:** _ I was wondering, would you like to go out on a date with me? _

**Marinette:** _ As in...now? _

**Luka:** _ Now is an okay time for me but I wouldn’t want to keep you up… _

**Marinette:** _ No really, it’s not that late anyways...where to? _

**Luka:** _ Meet me at the ice cream shop where we met earlier. _

**Marinette:** _ But that shop is closed right now… _

**Luka:** _ Oh I know, just trust me… _

**Marinette:** _ Okay… _

**Marinette:** _ See you in 10! _

Marinette laid down on her bed with a lovesick smile as Tikki hovered over her face. 

“Tikki! Luka asked me out...on a date! And I’m going to see him in 10 minutes! Wait—I only have 10 minutes!” 

She sat up and ran to her small closet in the corner of the room, “Tikki I only have 10 minutes to get there and I don’t know what to wear! Tikki help me!” 

Tikki flew into her closet pulling out a red summer dress with small straps and a flowing skirt, 

“What about this one, Marinette?” 

Marinette’s eyes widened, “Perfect Tikki! But what if it gets chilly?” 

Tikki pointed at a coat Marinette had on a suitcase, “Just take a coat!”

Marinette had put on the dress and her purse before putting the coat on her arm and slowly heading out the front door, unaware of the world around her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien looked in confusion at Marinette, “She snuck out to go to a closed ice cream shop? How strange…” 

He looked over his shoulder to see a familiar silhouette, “Luka? What is he doing here!” 

Adrien looked at him with a glare before seeing him stop in front of Marinette. He saw them talking but couldn’t make out what they were saying, since he was hiding in an alleyway next to the shop.

Plagg zoomed out of his pocket, “Kid, I don’t know about you but this seems a little suspicious to me.” 

Adrien looked at him replying with, “Yeah, something seems...off.” 

He saw Luka hold out his hand for Marinette before she took it and he guided her towards where Adrien was. Adrien sucked into the alleyway as he saw them walking towards him. 

As soon as they walked past him he peaked around the corner, “Where in the world is he taking her?”

Plagg stopped in front of his face before saying, “I don’t know kid, but you should transform into Chat Noir so you can follow them!” 

Adrien shot down the idea, “I can’t do that! If someone saw me they would call the police! Remember, the people here don’t have superheroes like in Paris! Plus, if they recognized me, Ladybug would be very disappointed knowing I was careless about my identity or worse, Alya could figure me out and put it on her Ladyblog. I just can’t Plagg!” 

Plagg shrugged his head before zooming back into his shirt. Adrien followed the pair as they made it to a secret spot on the beach. There was a picnic with candles set up in the middle of this hidden part of the beach. 

Adrien watched as Luka surprised Marinette with a late night picnic, “Is this...a date? Woah! He’s in love with her! I knew it...but...I’m in love with her! I just have to tell her! But how? What if she falls for him! What if she moves on? What if I die all alone?!?” 

Plagg zoomed out of his pocket once again, “Kid calm down! You just need to show her that you’re better than Rock Kid. You’ll be fine!” 

Adrien looked as an idea popped into his head, “Show her that I’m better than Luka? Plagg that’s an amazing idea! Thank you!” 

Adrien started running back to the house and Plagg hovered there watching him run off, “Oh no, what have you done, Plagg.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Alya was preparing breakfast for the group. She turned around to see a very sleepy Marinette making her way down the stairs to the dinner table, where Nino sat playing video games on his phone. 

Alya grinned at her, “Marinette? What happened to you? Some more ‘late night homework’ you needed to complete?” 

She let out a laugh before Marinette replied with, “No just a late night da—I mean a late night dance party with myself! I couldn't sleep so I figured why not!” 

Alya looked at her with a confused face before laughing it off. Suddenly, the three turned their heads to see Adrien running down the stairs all dressed up. He swooped by to grab a piece of toast and stopped near the jam before spreading the sweet mush on his toast. 

Alya looked over at him, “Good Morning...Sunshine? What’s with the rush? Aren’t you going to eat breakfast with us?” 

Adrien looked at her before closing the jar of jam in a rush, “Sorry guys, can’t. I have to go but see you guys in an hour!” 

He rushed out the door before shutting the door behind him. 

Alya looked over at Nino, who looked at her in confusion, “Nino, got any clue on what that’s all about?” 

Nino just shrugged cluelessly before turning back to his game. Alya looked over at Marinette who looked just as confused as her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien had woken up earlier to make sure his plan would work. 

Plagg tried talking to him to see what he was up to, “Kid, what is going on! First, you run off without saying a word and now you wake me up way too early! I need my beauty sleep you know!”

Adrien ignored him, instead asking, “Do you remember what Luka’s number is?” 

Plagg looked at him in confusion, “Why would you need that?” 

Adrien, once again, ignored him, “Nevermind! I remember I wrote it down somewhere!!” 

Plagg looked at him with concern, “Kid...just don’t do something you’ll regret later!” 

Adrien started a new conversation with Luka.

**NEW MESSAGE FROM: UNKNOWN**

_ Is this Luka? I need to talk to you… _

Luka looked at his phone in confusion.

**UNKNOWN**

**Unknown:** _ Is this Luka? I need to talk to you… _

**Luka:** _ Yes, this is Luka...who’s asking? _

**Unknown:** _ Me. I’m asking. I need to talk to you. _

**Luka:** _ ...And who are you? _

**Unknown:** _ I’m Adrien...Marinette gave me your number.  _

**Luka:** _ Okay...why do you need to talk to me? _

**Unknown:** _ It’s too long to explain through text.  _

**Unknown:** _ Can we meet up by the ice cream shop on the boardwalk? _

**Luka:** _ Uh...Sure… _

**Unknown:** _ Okay! Thanks! _

**Unknown:** _ Meet you in 10! _

Adrien looked at Plagg before telling him, “Don’t worry, Plagg. My plan will work! I won’t 

regret it, I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for tuning in and reading these chapters. Also a special thanks to all of those who left kudos on this story! Thank you for your support. I really appreciate it! Feel free to leave a comment down below and have a wonderful day! :)


	5. Chapter 4: A...What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows the date from Marinette’s point of view of the date, as well as the conversation between Luka and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently reread the previous chapter for a quick catch up and I realized there were a few mistakes in there so I am really sorry! If you would like, you could let me know and I’ll fix it as soon as possible!  
> (P.S. Sorry for the extra short chapter)

**_CHAPTER 4_ **

Marinette stood outside of the closed ice cream shop, in the dark night sky, as a gentle breeze blew through her hair. She had put on her coat as she walked over to the shop. She stood there waiting for Luka to show up. She remembered the events that happened earlier at the shop. Just thinking about it made her laugh at how strange she must have looked to Adrien, who stood right in front of her. 

_ Wow, maybe Adrien sees me as a giant clumsy dorkasaurus… _

She let out a small giggle as she also remembered what Tikki told her about the word dorkasaurus. She saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye but, as she turned to look over her shoulder, the shadow seemed to disappear.

_ Huh...maybe just my imagination… _

As Marinette turned back to where she was looking originally, she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. A smile grew on her face as she realized Luka kept to his word and actually came to meet her. 

Luka stopped right in front of her, his hair beaming in the moonlight, before he started to talk, “Hey Marinette! Wow you look...absolutely stunning!” 

Marinette let out a covered giggle, “Hello Luka! Thank you I just found this dress in my closet, but...just...thanks,” as a blush covered her cheeks and under her eyes. 

He stared into her eyes as she felt the two make a connection. 

_ Wow...his eyes...they’re so...so...beautiful… _

Luka broke the eye connection by putting out his hand, “So, Marinette...care to follow me?”

Marinette looked down at his hand before looking back at him with a smile. She took his hand as she guided her away from the ice cream shop. He had her hand in his as he guided her over to a part of the beach she didn’t know existed.

When they were a few feet away from the secret location he stopped and turned to face Marinette, “Marinette, so you trust me?” 

Marinette looked at him in confusion, “Do I trust you? Why? Are you planning to kidnap or something? What if you are? What if—“ 

Luke had cut her off by placing his two fingers over her mouth, as if he were shushing her, “Just a yes or no question, do you trust me or not?” 

Marinette, still having his two fingers on her lips, nodded before he looked at her and said, “Good...you trust me and I trust you...close your eyes…”

He moved his hand from her mouth and walked behind her. He placed both of his hands over her eyes, making sure she didn’t peak. He slowly made his way over to a picnic blanket. On the picnic blanket was a picnic basket, 2 plates for Marinette and him, and three candles in the middle of the blanket. When they stopped right in front of the amazing set up, Luka removed his hands from her face. 

Marinette laid her eyes on the gorgeous picnic layout before saying, “Wow, this is…beautiful!” 

He grabbed her hand and guided her to her seat. She sat down on the blanket as he walked around to sit directly in front of her. The candles created some very nice lighting, they could both see each other very clearly, but the tone of the light was what really made them pop. 

Luka had opened up the basket and took out two halves of a sandwich, some napkins, and two juice boxes, “I know it isn’t much but...you know I was kind of on a short notice.” 

Marinette let out a giggle covered by her hand, “Really, it’s okay! I don’t mind, I love sandwiches and it’s beautiful...just being here makes me happy.” 

Luka smiles at the remark, “Okay so, I was thinking, we could ask each other some questions, to get to know each other of course…” 

Marinette looked at him with curiosity, “Okay then...ask away.”

Luka looked into her bluebell eyes in a way that couldn’t stop Marinette from smiling.

“Okay, why are you here?” 

Marinette looked away before answering, “You see, Adrien invited the four of us to come and spent the summer at his family’s estate. We’ve all had a blast so far...we even got some summer jobs.” 

Luka suddenly had a face of sadness and anger mixed into one. 

She looked at him cautiously, “Everything okay, Luka?” 

Luka looked back at her before turning his head away, still having a face of jealousy, “How are you enjoying your time here?” 

Marinette looked at him confused, wondering why he looked the way he did, “Uh...well, I am really enjoying my time here. The four of us usually go out on the weekends and on the weekdays we had fun while at work. Luka is everything alri-” 

Luka had cut her off, voice filled with jealousy, “do you still love that...that blonde kid? You know the one you’re living with…” 

Marinette looked at him in shock. She had never seen Luka jealousy, or anything close to what was happening at the moment. 

She looked at him, still very confused, “Adrien? Well, that’s a hard one…basically, I do, but I’m trying to get over him, and so far I’m actually close to being done with him. But yes, technically I do…” 

Luka looked up but this time with a surprise shock to his face. It wasn’t a harsh look, but rather a soft caring look. 

He looked at Marinette as a blush began to cover her face, “So...Adrien doesn’t mean much to you anymore?” 

She replied with, “Why do you think I agreed to go on a date with you?” 

Luka smiled before suggesting they start eating before it got too late. When they finished up, Marinette looked at him asking him questions this time. He had told her since he asked 3, she can only ask 3.

Marinette had asked the other two questions, before asking him, “Luka, what was that all about...you know...you looked angry when you asked me those questions but, why?” 

Luka looked down, as if he were disappointed in himself, “You see, when you mentioned Adrien, something inside of me just burst. Marinette you deserve someone who won’t ignore your very obvious signs, like Adrien. He never sees your efforts to try and get his attention. He never sees all that you really do for him. Marinette, you deserve so much better than him.” 

Marinette sat in awe before wrapping her arms around Luka in a hug, “Thank you for caring, Luka.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had gotten home and was tired yet excited. Tikki zoomed out of her purse as she laid it down on the bed. She tossed herself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Tikki hovered right next to her, “Marinette, wasn’t that date amazing! I mean he showed you that he cares about you! Marinette...this is...this is...Marinette?” 

Marinette started at the ceiling in a daze she couldn’t snap out of, “Tikki, he cares, and is willing to go on a date with me late at night. Maybe going after him would be better than going after Adrien...I mean Adrien doesn’t see my attempts but Luka…Luka does see my attempts. Maybe it’s better for me to…to…” 

Marinette had dozed off and Tikki covered her with a blanket before snuggling up close to her, “Good Night, Marinette.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien had gotten to the ice cream shop, Luka already waiting there. He walked up to Luka before stopping in front of him. Luka had his arms crossed and looked concerned, yet confused. 

Adrien had started to talk, “So I asked you to meet me here because I need to talk to you. I want to kindly tell you that...well…see, I have slowly developed feelings for Marinette over the past few weeks, and I was hoping you could…I don’t know, not go out with her anymore. I was going to tell her how I feel and then you showed up-” 

Luka had cut him off, looking a bit angry and what he had just said, “Listen Adrien, you don’t own Marinette, and you most certainly make decisions for her either. Marinette has been trying to tell you how she feels but you always ignore the very obvious signs. Listen, I will not stop dating her because...well quite frankly because I like her. I think I like her more than you ever will, so maybe you should be the one backing off.” 

Adrien's face grew with anger, “I am not backing down. I like her too! Probably more than you! And I’m not making decisions for her! She is an independent girl who doesn’t need someone to tell her what to do. If anything you should back off. You’re not right for her! She deserves someone better!” 

Luka, still crossing his arm, had a smug look on his face, “Okay then, if we both want Marinette, there’s one way we can solve this. How about we let her choose, that was it’s fair.” 

Adrien looked at him with a smug face as well, “And how will she know who is the better guy?” 

Luka turned his head to look at the ice cream shop, “We tell her she needs to decide between us by the end of the summer. In the meantime, we have to prove ourselves worthy of her love. Got it?” 

Adrien grinned at him, “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to you readers and a VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO LEFT KUDOS!!! I also noticed how many hits this has and I’m quite surprised so THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading them so maybe leave a comment :)! Have a fantastic day!


	6. Chapter 5: And So The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Adrien of course start fighting over Marinette’s affection, but knowing her, will this overwhelm her to the point of no return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really do want to apologize this one came in so late and I’m sorry for adding this chapter later than usual. I will definitely add the next one on time and I hope you enjoy this read!

_**CHAPTER 5** _

Marinette and Alya had gone to work at the Bakery the next Monday morning. They were still confused about what had happened the previous day, Adrien running out like that. They were joking around about what it could possibly be. 

“Maybe he forgot to do some lifeguard-y thing?” Alya said as Marinette laughed.

“What could he possibly forget to do? Closed the beach?”

Alya laughed along with Marinette. Suddenly, 

Marinette’s phone rang, “Adrien?!? Why is he calling me?” 

Alya looked over at her phone screen. Adrien was calling her and Marinette had a very surprised look on her face. 

Alya looked over at Marinette, “So are you going to answer it or…?” 

Marinette looked at her in a daze, “Me? Answer it? Why would I do-”

Alya had snatched her phone out of her hand and answered it for her. Alya handed it over to Marinette who put the phone to her ear as Alya laughed at her. 

**M:** _Uh...hello?_

**A:** _Hello? Marinette? How are you!_

**M:** _Oh I’m fine! So, weird question...why’d you call me?_

**A:** _Oh right! So i was wondering...Are you free this Saturday night? I just wanted to talk to you_

**M:** _Talk to me? Oh well...yeah I’m free! Uh...sorry but it’s getting a little busy here at the bakery okay bye!_

Marinette hung up the phone very suddenly as she looked over to find Alya bent over laughing, “Girl, there is literally one person here right now! He wanted to talk to you? Wow…Maybe it’s very important…”

Marinette had shoved Alya’s shoulder, “I doubt it, what could he possibly have to tell me? I bet he just wants to tell me a joke.” 

Alya looked over at her with a very suspicious look, “Yeah because people definitely make plans to tell people jokes…” 

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, “Well, I mean comedians do it all the time…” 

The two started laughing at her remark, before the bell that alerted them of a new customer rang. 

“Oh no...Marinette don't turn around!” Alya said as she grabbed her shoulders. 

Marinette looked at her with a confused look, “Why not?” 

Marinette turned her head before she heard Alya let out a sigh.

Marinette suddenly became jelly in Alya’s arm, “Girl! I told you not to turn around!” 

The two of them turned their heads to find Luka standing right in front of them from the other side of the display case. Luka looked at Marinette who gave him an awkward smile and an awkward wave. Alya let go of her shoulders before putting her hand on her head. 

Marinette just looked at him before snapping out of her trance, “Oh! Hi...Luka! Why are you here? Well I mean it’s a bakery it’s not that uncommon to find people in a bakery-” 

Luka cut her off with a small laugh, “I’m actually here to see you...and I didn’t stalk you or anything I just asked Nino where I could find you…” 

Marinette suddenly straightened up as she heard Alya laughing on the floor, “Me? Why do you need me?” 

Luka looked at her, “I wanted to ask you out, so...Marinette, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?” 

Marinette’s eyes grew, “This Saturday? Well, I’m not exactly available but, what about Sunday?” 

Luka gave her a quick smile, “Sunday sounds great, Marinette! See you then.” He walked out of the bakery and gave her a small wave as he left. 

Marinette suddenly melted onto the floor, “Alya...did you see that?” 

Alya stood up laughing, holding her gut, “Of course I did! Marinette you suddenly have two days in the span of 10 minutes! You are such a player!” 

Marinette stood up and gave her an angry glare, “First of all, one date! Not two! Secondly, it’s been 9 minutes...9!! And lastly, I am not a player little miss I-Have-A-Boyfriend-So-I-Don’t-Have-To-Deal-With-This.” 

Alya tried not to laugh and instead wiped the tears from her eyes, “Marinette, what if they’re both fighting for you? Wow! Marinette you have to choose!” 

Marinette turned her back to her, “Like I said, one date...NOT two. I should have never gotten a job with you.” 

Alya let out a giggle before saying, “Oh come on, you know you love me!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tikki, what about this dress?” Marinette held up a dress to her kwami. 

Tikki looked at her, “Marinette, why does it matter what dress you wear? You’re just going to talk to him...but if you insist, it is a really pretty dress…” 

Marinette changed as Tikki looked the other way, “You see...I still want to look decent, you know?” 

Tikki said, “Well if you say so, Marinette.”

“Kid, you look fine!” Adrien looked at Plagg.

“Thanks for the support...I need to make sure she falls in love with me tonight!” 

Plagg rolled his eyes, “See, this is why I love cheese...you don’t have to dress up to make it happy…” 

Adrien looked at him with a glare.

Plagg zoomed to the clock, “Well you better get going or you’ll be late!” 

Adrien grabbed his coat and ran out into the hallway. He walked next door to Marinette’s door and knocked. Marinette opened the door. 

Adrien looked at her stunning dress, his eyes widened and a small blush grew on his face, “Marinette...you look stunning!” 

Marinette giggled and looked down at her dress, “Oh, thank you! You as well!” 

Adrien let out a small giggle and held his hand out for her to take. He guided her out of the room and out of the house to a small little table he had set up near the boardwalk. On the table was an umbrella, some candles, and two chairs. He pulled the chair out for her and he sat directly in front of her. 

She looked around to see the amazing set up as he lit up the candles, “Wow Adrien...don't you think this is a little fancy for just a talk?” 

Adrien looks at her with a shimmer in his eyes, “Well what I have to tell you is important.”

Marinette stared at his eyes in silence as he reached over and grabbed her hands from the table. The candles lit up his face in a way that made her blush. 

Adrien looked into her bluebell eyes, as if searching for something, “Marinette, I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while...but, do you remember the girl I was in love with?” 

Marinette shook her head, her eyes still staring deeply into his.

He looked at her with a shy smile, “Well, I realized that she will never love me in the way that I love her. I hate to admit it but, she will never love me in that way, no matter how much I try. It took me realizing that to realize that I take you for granted. You are the most beautiful, most amazing girl I have ever met. Marinette, what I’m trying to say is, I...I love you, Marinette…” 

Marinette’s eyes widened as her shocked face turned into a smile. He mimicked her smile as he slowly leaned towards her. She leaned toward him slowly before being interrupted by a very similar voice.

“Hey guys! Whatcha up to?” Luka said as he walked up to the two. 

Marinette and Adrien backed away from each other. 

Marinette blurted out, “Oh my god! I am so sorry, Adrien! I didn’t mean-”

Adrien cut her off with a reassuring smile, “Marinette, it’s okay.” 

Adrien turned his head toward the blue-haired boy, “And what are you doing here?”

Luka looked at him with a devious smile, “Well, I was just taking a walk on the boardwalk and I spotted you guys here! What a coincidence, right?” 

Marinette’s face slowly turned into a tomato. 

Adrien looked at her, “Marinette, are you okay?” 

She looked up at him as she covered her face, “Oh of course! I’m okay! I just need to go home! To bed! I’m sleepy all of sudden! Okay bye!” 

Marinette had stood up and ran towards the house in a state of shock. 

Adrien looked back at Luka, “Wow, you just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?”

Luka looked at him with a fake confused face, “Ruin what? I’m not sure what you’re talking about, blonde boy.” 

Adrien grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and stormed away from the table back home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette jumped onto her bed, face down. 

Tikki zoomed up to her face, “Marinette? Are you okay?” 

Marinette turned her head to look at her, “Tikki, I almost kissed a boy that I loved before the boy who loves me cut us off...of course I’m not okay!”

Tikki snuggled up to her face, “Well it could have been worse, right? You should get some sleep, Marinette.” 

Marinette looked at her before agreeing and turning off the lights to her room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette showed Tikki a dress the very next day at the same time, “Tikki, what about this dress for tonight?” 

Tikki looked at her before turning her head to the side, “This seems weirdly familiar…” 

Marinette’s body dropped to the ground, “Well, I mean I asked you the same thing yesterday…” 

Tikki gave her a reassuring nod before telling her, “Everything will be okay, Marinette...don’t worry!” 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, alerting Marinette that Luka was ready for her. She walked down the stairs and answered the door. There stood Luka, the most fancy casual he has ever looked. He put out his hand and guided Marinette out of the front door. He brought her to the secret place he had brought her the last time. He had the same set up, only it looked way more romantic compared to last time. He sat her down on the blanket on the floor. He stared into his dreamy eyes as she thought to herself.

_Wow this really is like yesterday._

She let out a small giggle before Luka looked at her with a questioning look, “Something funny?” 

She looked at him, “No, just...something that happened earlier, that’s all.” 

He stared at her with wanting, “Marinette, you have amazing eyes you know that…”

Marinette looked away from his look and blushed. 

She looked back at him to find him looking at her with a shimmer in his eyes, “You have really pretty lips too…” 

She leaned in slightly before stopping. He reached over to grab her hands and gave her a nod. She slowly leaned in.

_Wow, this really...is...like yesterday._

Both of them leaned in slowly until they were close to kissing. 

Suddenly a very blonde voice cut in, “Wow, what a coincidence! Is that Marinette?” 

Luka closed his eyes in annoyance before turning to him, “What a coincidence indeed.” 

Marinette looked at both of them.

_Wow...this is very similar to yesterday...wait a second._

She stood up and looked at the two boys, “Okay, what in the world is going on here?”

Both of them looked at her as if they had been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be. They both opened their mouths, just to shut them again. 

Marinette stood there hands on her hips looking at both boys, “Well somebody tell me!” 

Adrien looked at her before dipping his head towards the ground, “Okay fine. I found out that Luka likes you and so I told him if he could...you know...let me be with you and he said he wasn’t backing down. So we agreed to let you decide, but in order for you to decide, we need to show that I’m better…” 

Luka looked at him with an angry glare, “You mean to see that I’m better!” 

The two boys looked at each other, as if they were going to fight each other. Marinette’s mind ran wild.

_Me? Why me? I mean they’re both amazing but, I mean, I don’t know which one is better! This is all too confusing...I’m feeling dizzy…_

Marinette fell to the sandy floor, both boys rushing towards her. They fanned her, also shoving each other around. Marinette woke up to find both boys lifting her up. 

Luka looks up at Adrien, “Yeah, no thanks to you but at least she’s up.” 

Adrien gave him a stern look, “I helped more than you did that’s for sure!” 

Marinette looked at both of them before blurting out, “ENOUGH! No more fighting! If you want to win me I’m okay with that, but don’t kill each other!” 

They both lifted her up to her feet before sitting her back onto the picnic set up. 

Marinette sat there holding her head, “Okay so, explain it to me again…” 

Luka starts talking, “I love you Marinette and I don’t want you going into the wrong arms. I want you to come with me.” 

Adrien looked at her with very caring eyes, “Marinette I love you too! I want to be with you! I feel this weird connection between us but I want to go with my gut...I love you, Marinette!”

Both boys held out arms for her to choose. She looked at them and the arms extended out to her. She stood up and walked away instead of taking a hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tikki and Plagg decided to meet up that same night on the rooftop of the building. Tikki sat staring out into the night sky while Plagg looked at her. 

Plagg closed his eyes, “Tikki, how are things going with your owner?” 

Tikki looked at him as if she was annoyed, “My owner is surrounded by love and yet she can’t decide on what clearly is better.” 

Plagg gave her a grin, “You mean my owner? I know he’s fantastic!” 

Tikki let out a laugh and in a sarcastic voice said, “No I mean the other guy.” 

Plagg and Tikki laughed for a quick second before it became quiet again, “Do you think they’re meant to be?” 

Tikki looked at Plagg with a shimmer in her eyes, “I hope they are...then you and me could see each other whenever we want.” 

Plagg blushed a little before shaking his head, “Well this has been fun but I have some cheese to get to bye!” 

Tikki saw him vanish into the roof before she let out a little giggle and went back to Marinette’s room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette walked down the stairs that Monday morning to see a beautiful breakfast set up on the table. 

Before she could question it, she felt a hand go on her back and sit her down, “Good Morning, Marinette! Glad to see you up!” 

Adrien sat across from her and looked at her as she looked at him with a shocked look, “Adrien, did you make all of this?” 

Adrien nodded before saying, “Yeah, for you and me of course!” 

She turned her head as she smelled the most amazing pancakes in front of her, “I didn’t know you could cook…” 

Adrien let out a laugh, “There is a lot about me you don’t know. Speaking of which you might want to get to eating, you have work in half an hour.” 

She picked up the fork and she began to dig in. 

Adrien watched her enjoy the first bite before he started eating his breakfast, “So Marinette, I was wondering, can I walk you to work this morning?” 

Marinette looked at him and shrugged, “Yeah, sure why not.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked to the bakery, they talked about Adrien’s cooking and their friends before Adrien brought up something, “So Marinette, I was wondering, do you want to spend the Saturday afternoon with me?” 

She looked up at him as they stopped in front of the bakery, “I would love to!” 

As they turned to walk towards the door of the bakery, Luka stood there holding flowers for her and some chocolates. 

He walked towards them, “Marinette! Just the girl I wanted to see! I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me this Sunday?” 

Marinette looked at Adrien, who just shrugged at her, “Well I guess it would be okay.” 

Luka handed her the flowers and chocolates, “Good. I’ll text you the details.”

Luka walked away from the two. Adrien looked back at Marinette who had a confused look on her face. He opened the door of the bakery and held it for her as she entered. He waved her a goodbye before walking off just like Luka did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Saturday afternoon, Adrien had taken her out for a day at the boardwalk. They went to get some ice cream and they went to the arcade where he won her a giant stuffed animal. They ended the day by going to the beach and looking out into the sunset. Marinette stared at the sunset as Adrien watched her. 

Marinette unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder, “Did you have fun today?” 

Marinette let out a laugh, “Of course I did. I think Mr. Cuddles did too.” 

Adrien and Marinette laughed as they looked over the bear.

Marinette looked towards the sunset again, “Wow, this sunset is beautiful…” 

Adrien looked at her, “Not as beautiful as you, Marinette…” 

Marinette raised her head from his shoulder to see him blushing, trying to cover it up. She let out a laugh before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A few feet behind them sat Tikki with a notepad and Plagg suntanning.

Tikki looked over at the couple, “Aw Plagg, aren’t they just the cutest! What an amazing date.” 

Plagg laid back on his tiny beach chair, “What can I say, I taught my owner well…” 

Tikki looked at Plagg before rolling her eyes with a smile, “Okay then… One point for team Adrien…” 

Tikki drew a tally mark on one half of the page labeled Adrien, the other labeled Luka. 

Plagg looked over at the notepad, “Only one?!? Puh-lease! That deserves at least five!” 

Tikki let out a giggle before judging Plagg, “Our owners are leaving, we should probably get back to them.” 

The kwamis zoomed back into the bags of their owners. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Sunday night, Luka took Marinette to a wonderful restaurant, where they are and talked about how amazing Jagged Stone is, among other things. Tikki and Plagg sat perched up on the open roof of the restaurant, Tikki still holding the notepad. 

Plagg looked down at Marinette and Luka, “Man, she must be really enjoying herself…” 

Tikki giggled, “You should see her back at the house! All she does is ask me what she should do. Hey Plagg, won’t your owner wonder where you are?” 

Plagg shook his head, “He actually told me to go spy on the date...like I’m actually listening!” 

Tikki let out a giggle, “Well they are talking about Marinette’s favorite artist...and this place does look nice...I think Luka deserves a point.” 

Plagg looked towards her with a shocked look, “A point of this?! Puh-lease! My owner has much better taste.” 

Tikki laughed as she zoomed back into Marinette’s purse, before waving at him a goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alya it’s not that bad!” Marinette said to Alya.

“Girl! Two guys are fighting over you! TWO! I told you!” 

Marinette shook her head, “It’s not that bad Alya.” 

Alya looked back at her, “You’re right...it’s just really funny.” 

Marinette looked at her with an annoyed face, “and why is it so funny?” 

Alya looked up at her, “Because you have to choose one of them!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and plopped onto the couch as Alya continued to laugh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next Saturday night, Adrien had invited Marinette to watch a movie with him at the theater. He had picked a scary movie on purpose so he could watch her cuddle up to him as she got scared. To make up for it, he took her to the frozen yogurt shop and got her some froyo. They went on a long walk before ending up at the beach, just like the previous date, only this time it was nighttime. Marinette looked up at Adrien and Adrien looked down towards Marinette. He stared into her eyes, so deep and so blue.

The both leaned in by the second, just as they were about to kiss, once again a blue-haired boy had cut in, “Hey guys...out a little late don’t you think?” 

Marinette stood up and apologized to Adrien before leaving the two boys on the beach.

Adrien stood up, “Why so you have to ruin everything? What are you stalking us?” 

Luka gave him a smirk, “Actually, I was on my way to go meet up with my friend but I saw you guys here. I don’t want her picking the wrong option.” 

Adrien clenched his fist, “What gives you the right to decide what is a good option and what isn’t?” 

Luka gave him a devilish grin, “Because I’m staring at the bad right now…” 

Adrien ran towards him and pushed him onto the ground. 

He pinned him down to the floor, “See, if I were bad, I would have punched you by now! But I know that’s not what she wants so I won’t. Now...get lost!” 

He unpinned Luka and went to go pick up his coat. He slowly walked back home, completely disappointed. 

Plagg popped out of his coat, “Listen, between you and me...you’re winning the war. He won this ‘battle’ but trust me, you’re doing better than he is.”

Adrien smiles at his kwami. “Thanks Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my weird fic. I had a hard time coming up with ideas for this chapter but I think what came out of it was pretty good. Thank you for reading and a very special thank you to those who leave Kudos! I never thought so many people would leave Kudos on this piece. It is my first so I wouldn’t know. Feel free to leave a comment and have a fantastic day! :)


	7. Chapter 6: Just Passing the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically for this chapter, I decided to show some of the weekend dates between Marinette and the two guys! This spans over about 4 weeks leading up to the end of the summer, around two weeks before they leave back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and a special thank you to mayuralover!I appreciate your comment and I did end up changing all the chapters. I will be changing the chapters now and uploading the next chapter in a few hours (currently it is 2:54 AM and I need some sleep and time to organize my ideas). Thank you for the suggestion! I do like this format better! Anyways, Enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 6** _

The next day had arrived, quicker than usual. The Sunday morning had been a blur to Marinette as the afternoon came. Marinette stood in front of Tikki in her room, contemplating what was to come. 

“Tikki, I don’t think I can do this for much longer...I mean they’re fighting over me! How much more can I take?” Marinette said as she laid down on her bed. 

Tikki hovered next to her ear, “Well Marinette, at least it’s good to know you have options. You can always tell both of them no…” 

Marinette sat up, looking at the Kwami, “See, that’s the problem. I have always had a thing for Adrien...and now that I’m suddenly moving on he likes me back? What if he’s just playing some sick joke…”

Tikki snuggled up to Marinette’s face, “Adrien is a nice caring person, Marinette. He would never do that. He truly cares about you if he’s willing to fight over you, right?”

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, “I guess you’re right, Tikki…but…Luka is an amazing guy too. He has cared about me since day one. He’s older and seems like he knows what he’s doing...but what if that is the major flaw...what if I’m not ready for that? What if I’m just an inexperienced girl who’s wasting his time? He would surely break up with me! Tikki, I’m new to this whole dating thing but he’s probably not…”

Tikki looked at her, “Marinette, he’s also willing to fight for you, meaning he’s willing to take his time...you just need to do what feels right, even if that means breaking two hearts instead of just one.”

Marinette laid back, facing the ceiling as she had her thinking face on full display. Tikki looked over at the clock before rushing towards Marinette. Luka had asked out after he interrupted her date with Adrien. He had told her that he was sorry and just wanted to spent time with her, so she ended up agreeing to a date the following day. 

“Marinette! You have that date with Luka in 8 minutes!” Tikki said as she zoomed into her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top for Marinette to wear. 

Marinette sat up in shock, “8 minutes?!? Thank you, Tikki! I have to get going!” 

Marinette quickly changed as Tikki zoomed back into her purse. Marinette has quickly picked up her purse on the way out of her room, rushing outside of the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette had run to the boardwalk as fast as she could, managing to make it on time to meet Luka. She saw Luka standing there, wearing a casual date kind of outfit. She saw him laugh as she came to a stop right in front of him. 

“I can see that someone has been in a rush...running late?” Luka asked with a quiet laugh. 

Marinette looked up at him, “Maybe just a little bit…”

Luka reached out his hand, grabbing Marinette’s hand as she looked up at him in a daze, “Let's get going, Marinette.”

Luka had decided to take her around the boardwalk. They had ended walking around a few times. They had stopped by a couple of stores and bought a few things. They had ended the date by going to the ice cream shop where they had met. 

Luka looked up at Marinette with an awe in his eyes, “Marinette, did you have fun today?”

Marinette looked at him with a smile, “Of course I did, Luka! Thank you for the fun day…”

Luka looked away from her, “So Adrien and I have been talking…we were thinking...what if I took you out ever Sunday and he took you out every Saturday...and no interruptions! We just thought it would be a little more fair for us and for you, of course only if you want to.”

Marinette looked up at him, “Yeah...I would be totally okay with that...that explains the lack of interruptions!”

The both laughed at the funny remark before staring out into the night sky. Perched on the roof of the shop was Tikki, notepad in hand, and Plagg, cheese in hand.

“I don’t know Plagg, I think he deserves a point…” Tikki said as she looked at Plagg.

Plagg looked back at her in annoyance, “So you want to tie them up again! Sugarcube, he’s not that great…”

Tikki took the opportunity to make Plagg slightly jealous, “You want to know who  _ is _ great? Sass is very great...I just love the way he looks at me…” 

Plagg looked away from Tikki, knowing exactly what she was up to, “Nice try, Sugarcube…he doesn’t make me jealous. If anything he makes me feel better about myself!”

Tikki let out a laugh before giving a hug to Plagg, “I have to go Plagg...try not to hate Sass!” 

Plagg felt a blush overcome his face as he saw Tikki zoom back to her owner, “As if!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That next Saturday, Adrien had decided to take Marinette out on a proper dinner date. They sat around laughing at jokes and having an all around great time. As always, Tikki and Plagg sat nearby, watching the two and arguing over who was better. Plagg had liked spending time with Tikki. They had their own little laughs and he occasionally had brought her a cookie. He always tried to hide it, knowing Adrien would question his sudden change in appetite. They had always had an amazing time together, just like Marinette had fun on her dates all the time. 

The next day, Luka had decided to take her out to a concert. They had stayed there for a few hours before heading back over to a small cafe. They had gotten some late night snacks and headed home. Just as before, Tikki and Plagg were perched, following the two as they tried to compare him to Adrien. Plagg had a lot of fun with Tikki, jamming out to the music at the concert and sharing a few jokes at the cafe. They wondered who Marinette would choose and argue over who she would choose. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following Saturday, Adrien had taken Marinette to a lovely little park for a lunch picnic.They had sat and talked about what they wanted in the future, including talks of family and future hamsters. They sat and looked at the clouds before deciding to go to the beach where they splashed around in the ocean and built some sand castles. Marinette even managed to bury Adrien in the sand and jokingly told him she would leave him there. They ended the day with a romantic walk around the beach and heading home. Tikki and Plagg had enjoyed the day, playing pranks on each other and messing with their owners. 

That Sunday, Luka had taken her out to the cinema. He chose to watch a romantic movie, in hopes of giving her hint. They had watched the movie and she slowly laid on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. They had loved the movie and decided to sit around on the beach for a little bit before going back home. Plagg, as always, tried proving to Tikki that Luka was a dud and Adrien was far better, only for Tikki to bring up Sass. She had enjoyed Plagg's jealous face. It made her laugh every time she thought about it. The two ended up watching the romantic movie. Plagg showed his disinterest in the movie but ended up liking it more than Tikki, which made her make fun of him. The night had gone great, just like all other nights. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next Saturday, Adrien had asked Alya and Nino if they were willing to go on a double date. Alya, being the girl she was, had agreed purely to take pictures of Adrien and Marinette so she could make fun of the two in the future. They had gone to a local Italian restaurant. The finished eating before sitting around to talk. 

Alya looked over at Marinette, “So you guys are ‘dating’ now?”

Marinette’s eyes grew at the question before Adrien spoke up, “Sort of…”

Nino has looked over at Adrien, “Dude! Finally! So when’s the wedding?”

Marinette nearly fainted at the question which made Alya start dying of laughter. Adrien started blushing and when he saw Marinette, clearly embarrassed, he grabbed her hand and held on tight, reassuring her in a way she understood.

He looked back at Nino, “We haven’t really worked out the details just yet” he said sarcastically. 

The four of them laughed at his remark and started talking about other things, Adrien still holding onto Marinette’s hand.

Tikki and Plagg were perched up once again, looking at the couple from a distance. 

Plagg nudged Tikki, “Did you see that! He implied they were going to get married!”

Tikki looked at him, “That was very clearly sarcastic, Plagg…”

Plagg looked back at her, “Then why is holding her hand? He’s comforting her, Tikki! That should be worth two points!”

Tikki looked back at Plagg, “Plagg, my notepad, my rules! One point per date remember?”

Plagg rolled his eyes, “But you give them one point every date! That just means the person with the most dates will win! So unfair!”

Tikki shrugged, “What can I say, they both win in my eyes!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Luka had decided to take Marinette to the beach for a surprise. 

“So what is this surprise?” Marinette asked as Luka covered her eyes. 

He removed his hands from her eyes and walked in front of her to see the shocked look on her face. 

“S-Surfing? But I can’t surf!” Marinette said in a scared voice. 

He grabbed her hand and ran inside the shop where they rented two surfboards and ran to the beach. He had tried teaching her but everything she said she got used to it, she would end up falling off in the funniest way possible. He laughed every time, which made her try and make him fail. She managed to push him off of his surfboard many times before they decided to return the boards. Tikki and Plagg had been sitting on the beach, watching the two try to surf. 

Plagg looked over at Tikki, “So his idea of a date is to embarrass her? Yeah, that definitely deserves a point.”

Tikki rolled her eyes at him, “Plagg, it’s romantic! Like the movie we saw the other day, you know the one you love…”

Plagg crossed his arms and looked away from her, “I didn’t love it...I just...enjoyed it, that’s all!”

Tikki laughed at the remark before adding a point to Luka’s dude if the notepad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next Saturday, Adrien had created an at home date, meaning Alya and Nino did a lot of spying, along with Tikki and Plagg. 

“See, my owner is romantic too! He gave her an at home date! Nothing could possible beat this!” Plagg said as they sat on top of the cabinets in the kitchen. 

Adrien had made her a nice dinner, complete with a desert, before he suggested they watch a movie. They ended up cuddling towards the end of the movie on the couch. She laid on him as the movie came to an end. They laid there for a little after the movie, talking about their week and how Alya and Nino are really bad at spying. They got caught staring into each other’s eyes. As they slowly leaned in closer, Alya took out her phone ready to take a picture. They had actually gotten really close before they heard a click of a camera. They turned around to see Alya looking at them with her phone up before running back up the stairs. They looked at each other awkwardly before laughing it off. Marinette planted a kiss on his cheek before heading off to bed. 

Plagg looked annoyed as Marinette walked upstairs, “Oh come on! They were so close!!” 

Tikki laid on her back laughing hysterically, “Point, Adrien!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was just a bunch of dates but I felt the need to pass some time in the story without leaving you all in the dark. Thank you for reading this chapter! Special thanks to those who left kudos on this piece and feel free to leave a comment! As always, have a wonderful day! :)


	8. Chapter 7: The Almost End to the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Marinette has to...choose? I think it’s pretty obvious who she’ll choose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been thinking recently, and I really don’t like the direction this story has taken. I will finish the final 2 chapters after this for those who wanted to see the ending I originally planned. I have been thinking about releasing some other stories, but after I’m finished with this one I’ll take a little break. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (Sorry for the short chapter!)

_**CHAPTER 7** _

  
Marinette’s thoughts ran wild that Monday morning. 

_ Wow...the summer is almost over. Wait a minute...the End-Of-Summer Carnival is at the end of this week! Which means...I have to decide soon! Well, at least I have five days to decide, right? _

Tikki flew up to Marinette’s face, “Marinette! You have work in half an hour! You’d better get out of bed!”

Marinette sat up as she pulled the covers off of her. She got up and quickly got dressed before running downsta to find Alya making some breakfast. 

“Marinette! You’re up! You should eat, we have to get going...the boys already left so don’t worry about them.” Alya said as she sat down at the table. 

Marinette took a seat next to her and slowly started eating the breakfast Alya made her. Alya looked over at her a couple times before trying to talk to her. 

“So...Marinette, it’s almost the end of the summer. So, who will you choose?” Alya asked, still eating her breakfast.

Marinette looked over at her, “Well that’s the thing Alya…I don’t know. Adrien is amazing and he can really plan a date but...Luka is fun and different in a way that makes me intrigued.”

Alya looked up at her, “Marinette, I think you should go with who you think will make you the happiest. Someone who’s been there since day one…”

Marinette looked at her before shooting her a smile, “Thank you, Alya...you always know that to say.”

Alya smiled back before taking a quick glance and quickly nudging Marinette to look at the clock. They had a few minutes to get to work. It had been the last week before they would leave, so they wanted to make it count. The two girls raced outside the front door laughing as they knocked over the coat rack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey dude! No drowning allowed!” Nino yelled out to a little boy. 

Adrien and Nino bent down laughing 

“No drowning? Seriously?” Adrien said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Nino looked at him very proud, “I mean it’s obvious but people don’t say it enough...plus it’s our last week here, so why not have some fun with it”

Adrien looked at Nino with a surprised face, “The...last week? Has it really been that long?”

Nino crossed his arms as he looked at him, “Well, time flies when you’re constantly planning your next date…”

Adrien rolled his eyes at his remark, “Well at least I’m trying, right! I’m sure to win her heart…”

Nino put an arm across Adrien’s back, “I’m sure she’ll pick you.”

Adrien looked at him, “I hope you’re right, Nino…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week had been going slower than usual. Marinette was constantly weighing the pros and cons of both boys, but couldn’t decide which one was better for her. That Wednesday, Luka had come by the bakery and given Marinette a surprise. 

Luka had stopped by to give her some flowers, “Hey Marinette, I was walking nearby and I wanted to drop some flowers off. I also wanted to invite you to the carnival this Saturday…”

Marinette blushed as she took the flowers, “Wow, that’s awfully nice of you, Luka, but…I was planning to go with my friends as a final celebration…”

Luka looked at her, “No worries, Marinette...I just asked because my friends were going and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with. Maybe I’ll see you around…”

Marinette looked at him as he slowly made his way to the door, “I would very much like that! Thank you for the flowers!”

Luka turned around to face her, “No problem, Marinette.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday had finally come. Alya, Adrien, Marinette and Nino walked to the carnival. They had decided to play some of the games before riding some of the questionable rides. They played the classic ring toss and skeeball at the carnival. Alya had won Nino a huge teddy bear to ‘show her love for him’ which made him very embarrassed. Adrien had managed to win Marinette a smaller teddy bear with a stuffed heart in its hands. Marinette had loved it some much, she named it Snuggles. The four had decided to first ride the bumper cars. Each bumper had room for two people. As they waited in line, Marinette felt someone tap her shoulder. 

“Hey Marinette, want to ride the bumper cars with me?” Luka asked as he watched her. 

They had just gotten in line, so he wasn’t really cutting anyone, “Sure, Luka! Come on in!”

Adrien and Alya looked on as they slowly moved up in the line. When they finally got to the cars, Marinette and Luka had sat together, leaving the three to decide who they wanted to sit next to. Alya had whispered something to Nino before he ran off with the huge stuffed bear and got in a car. As Adrien watched in confusion, Alya grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bumper car. They were waiting in the car as other people started filing in. 

Alya looked over at Adrien, who was looking over at Marinette and Luka, “Adrien, do you truly love her?”

Adrien looked over at Alya in confusion, “I’m sure that I love her...why do you ask?”

Alya looked over at Marinette, “You know, she’s actually loved you since the first day of school. She’s been trying to tell you ever since but...something always goes wrong.”

Adrien looked at Alya in surprise, “She...has?”

Alya looked over at him, “Adrien, I believe you two are meant to be...I don’t think Luka is necessarily the one for her. Promise me you’ll treat her right.”

Adrien put a hand in Alya’s shoulder, “I promise you that I would never do that to her. I would never want to hurt her.”

Alya gave him a little smile, “Okay then...you ready to beat Luka at bumper cars?”

Adrien let out a laugh, “Is it even possible to beat someone at bumper cars?”

Alya looked at him seriously before putting her hands on the steering wheel, “If you believe you can, you can...you have a lot to learn sunshine.”

Adrien looked over at Alya’s serious determination and hand on the steering wheel, “Wait, who said you could drive?”

Alya looked at him before pressing the gas pedal, “It’s called a distraction. I use it to trick simple minds like you…”

Adrien grabbed onto the handlebars as she suddenly had a need for speed, “Hey I’m not simple minded! I should have been the one to drive!”

Alya had managed to bio into her boyfriend 6 times and Luka’s cart 9 times. She was very proud afterwards, bragging to the rest that she only got hit once by Nino, while Adrien had serious whiplash, swearing he would never let Alya drive with him in the car. They had decided to go on many rides like the spinning rides and the drop towers. They had stayed until only a few ride and stations were open. They had decided to get some froyo as they headed back home. As they got up to leave, Luka grabbed her arm and held her back. He stood next to Adrien as he looked over at Nino and Alya. 

Luka looked at her, “Marinette...we need to talk to you.”

Adrien looked at the couple, “Nino...Alya...we’ll meet you back home.”

Nino and Alya looked at each other confused before walking away from the three, heading back to the house. Marinette looked at the two bits in a surprised manner. 

“Is something wrong?” Marinette said confused. 

The two boys looked over at each other as if silently agreeing to something. 

Luka started speaking, “Marinette, we were hoping you’d choose today…”

Adrien looked over at her with curiosity in his eyes, “Yeah...and whatever you choose, we’ll be okay with it.”

Marinette looked at the two bit as she slowly thought about who to choose. 

_ Luka is amazing and sweet and really cares but...Adrien has been someone I’ve fallen for since we first met…maybe something new is better…. _

Marinette slowly started to walk over to Adrien. She grabbed his hands and came close to him. 

“Adrien…I’ve loved you since the first day of school. You are an amazing person and you will always be my friend...but...ever since then I’ve been trying to get to you, always failing in one way or another, to the point where I even decided to let you go. Adrien...I love you...but I think it’s best to move forward.”

Adrien cringed at the words. She let go of his hands before standing back to face both boys. Luka smiled at her as he realized what she had decided. Adrien’s eyes started to water at the thought of Marinette’s rejection. 

_ First Ladybug, and now Marinette...wow...I really am unlucky. Mr. Unlucky, doomed to live his life alone with no one to keep him company.  _

In that moment, the air became dense as Adrien slowly lost his hope of love. He realized that he would always be some boy who is rejected constantly. He had thought that nobody would care for him the way he cared for others. For the first time in a long time, Adrien felt alone. He felt isolated. He turned to face Marinette. 

“Marinette...I’m okay with your decision…and I hope we can still be friends. You and Luka will be an amazing couple. Don’t worry about me, I’ll find someone who loves me back. I’m going to head home now...It’s getting late.”

Adrien started walking away from the two. As soon as he was out of sight, he ran back home, tears in his eyes. He raced into the house and into his room. He stared at himself in the mirror, until he looked over at his kwami, who had a worried look on his face. 

“Plagg, Claws Out!” Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. 

He opened the huge window in his room and leaped outside, extending his staff and heading towards the roof. He got to the roof and dangled his feet off of the edge, looking out into the ocean, staring into the night sky. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I guess it wasn’t that obvious…Thank you to those who left kudos on this and showed your support! Feel free to leave a comment down below and have a wonderful day! :)


	9. Chapter 8: Wait...Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess Luka is her pick. I mean it’s okay...I suppose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late delay. I decided to give myself some time to see where the story was going but to make it up to anyone reading this, I’ll be posting the last two chapters tomorrow! For now, have a wonderful day! :)
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one!

_**CHAPTER 8** _

Marinette saw the glossiness in Adrien’s eyes as he walked away. She reached out for him before she felt a sudden grab on her other arm. Luka had grabbed her wrist, stopping her from following after him. Luka pulled Marinette to him, pressing her up against him. He looked into her eyes for a moment. 

Luka said, as she looked at him with worry, “Marinette, I’m glad you picked me…”

He leaned in closer as she stared at him in a surprised gaze. She suddenly put her hands on his chest and pushed him away ever so slightly. 

“Luka, I know this is bad timing, but Adrien—”

Luka cut her off, “You don’t have to worry about him anymore…” He leaned in once again. 

Once again she pushed him away slightly, “Luka, he looked like he was about to cry. I have to check on him…”

Luka looked at her, as if anger grew on his face, “Why are you worrying about him? He’s fine. He knew what he was dealing with.”

Marinette looked at him before tugging on his shirt, “That doesn’t mean he’s not my friend…”

Luka looked into her eyes as if looking for something, “Marinette…do you still care about him?”

Marinette looked at him in shock, “No! I like him yeah but—as a friend…”

“Did you love him?”

Marinette looked at him in surprise, “Of course I loved him! But things have changed and I—“

Luka suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, his mouth near her ear, “Marinette...My mother has this saying that has always stuck with me… It goes ‘Once you fall in love with someone, that person will forever have a place in your heart. It might slowly melt away over time, but it will always remain.’ Marinette, I’m glad you chose me but...you love  _ him _ . You have loved him before you even met me. You have loved him in a different way and now I realize...you might have chosen me but...I’m not the one for you. Go after him Marinette...please...for my sake and yours...I just want you to be happy.”

Marinette started into the night sky as he held her tight.  _ I just want you to be happy.  _ The words repeated in her head.  _ But I am happy! I’m happy with Luka! I’m…happy with… _

He let her go, holding onto her shoulders, “Marinette, your heart was never for me...it was always for him, and it will always be for him. Go Marinette...run until the world around you disappears as you land in his arms. Make me happy by being with him and seeing you happy.”

Marinette gazed into his eyes, a single tear falling from her eye as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and ran, tears in her eyes.  _ Don’t stop running until the world disappears…  _ What he had said stayed in her mind, in a repeat. She ran until she stood outside of the house, looking in shock at the barely lit house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Plagg looked over at Tikki as Adrien ran off into the distance, “I…can't believe this…”

Tikki looked over at Plagg with sympathy. He suddenly turned to her with a sad face before slowly growing angrier. 

“We always talk about how blind my owner is when it comes to love, but I’m starting to believe your owner is just as blind.” He gave her a sad look before zooming out towards Adrien. 

Tikki held out her hand, “Plagg! Wait!” Plagg continued, as if he didn’t hear her. 

Tikki suddenly felt her heart drop.  _ I never thought of Plagg as the sensitive type. He...cares. He hates to see his owner heartbroken...he really cares about him _ . She looked down at Marinette. She saw the exchange with Luka and saw her run off, just like Adrien had done once he was out of her sight. She raced behind Marinette. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tikki zoomed until she saw Marinette suddenly stop and looked at the house. Tikki came up next to her. 

“Marinette...where are you…what are you looking at?”

Marinette started in shock at the house, “Tikki...does that look like...Chat Noir?”

Tikki’s eyes widened as she looked over at the boy dangling his feet over the roof.  _ Shoot! I knew Plagg rushing off was a bad idea! This isn’t good! _

Suddenly Marinette looked at Tikki before running away from the house, “Tikki! Come on!”

Tikki looked over at Marinette, who ducked into an alleyway.  _ Oh no! This can’t be happening! She’s gonna do something she’ll regret! I have to stop her! _

Tikki zoomed after Marinette, who had already started talking, “Tikki, Spots O—”

Tikki has put her hands over Marinette’s mouth, “Marinette are you sure about this?” 

Marinette moves her kwami away as if ignoring her, determination filling her entire body, “Tikki, Spots On!”

She transformed and threw her yo-yo. She landed on the roof where Chat Noir had been sitting. Chat turned around to see Ladybug landing on the roof. He slowly started getting up as she walked over towards him, looking very angry. 

“Ladybug? What are you doing here—” Ladybug came close enough to push him to the ground they were standing on. 

“Chat Noir, what do you think you’re doing?!” She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to his feet. He looked at her in utter fear, she looked at him as if she was about to beat him up. 

Once she got him to his feet, he prepared for the beating of his life. She waited for the lunch to strike his face, but surprisingly, felt her arms wrap around him as she started to cry. 

“Chat...I’m so confused...I’ve been lying to myself...but have I really been lying to myself...I—” She felt him wrap his arms around her. She heard him start crying into her shoulder. She pulled away from the hug.

“Chat? What’s wrong? Is something—”

Chat looked at her with tears in his eyes, “Ladybug, why are you here?” 

She looked at him with fear in her eyes, “Why don’t you answer that first. What were you thinking, Kitty!?!”

He looked into her eyes, “I wasn’t thinking…”

She felt a sudden pain in her heart, as if hearing that hurt her, “Answer the question…”

He closed his eyes, “I’m here on vacation with my friends for the summer. I’ve been here for about two or three months.”

Ladybugs eyes widened.  _ Here on vacation? With friends? All summer? Could this be Nino? No...he’s already Carapace...but… _ Her eyes widened at the revelation, causing her to fall to the ground. Chat Noir caught her as she stared off into the distance, looking to find him with a worried look on his face. 

“Ladybug are you alright? What’s—”

“Why are you at this house? Of all houses, you pick some random model’s house?”

Chat Noir looked at her in shock, “How did you know that…wait a minute...A-Alya?”

Ladybug managed to smack his arm as she had an annoyed look on her face. He let out a small grunt before turning back to her. 

“Marinette?”

Ladybug looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “My kitty…”

Chat Noir looked at her with tears in her eyes, “Milady…”

They hugged each other tightly, sitting on the roof, as the quiet night sky disappeared around them, as if they were the only ones in the world.

_ Run until the world around you disappears as you land in his arms.  _

She pulled away from his hug and looked into his eyes. As the both slowly leaned in, her eyes closed, lost in thought. 

_ Until the world around you...disappears…  _

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she finally landed on his lips, leaning in passionately as she finally kissed him. Memories rushing to her eyes. The Dark Cupid kiss. The rooftop “date” after they defeated the akumatized Andre. She pushed away from his kiss. 

He looked at her, still holding onto her, “But...what about the guy you’re in love with?”

She looked at him before giving him a smile, “I’m looking right at him.”

Chat Noir suddenly smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, as the world around them melted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course she would pick him, especially after all that happened… Thank you so much for reading this chapter and waiting patiently, for those who were. Special thank you to the kudos! Feel free to leave a comment and have a wonderful day! :)


	10. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s in the title… :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter! {Sorry for the short chapter but have fun reading it!}

_**AFTERWARDS** _

“Girl, are you okay?” Alya had said as she noticed Marinette staring at the seat in front of her. 

“I am perfectly fine…” she said in a dreamy voice. 

Alya gave her a suspicious look, “Marinette, you're kinda scaring me...I thought you picked Luka…”

Marinette looked over at her, “I did but something got in the way…”

They both turned as they heard Adrien let out a chuckle from the seat in front of Marinette’s. 

Tikki and Plagg were perched up on a compartment used for luggage. Without looking at each other, they gave each other a fist bump, Plagg shoving a piece of cheese in his mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ An akuma attack...great.  _ School had just started and she had to run to save the poor akumatized villain. She raised her hand to ask go to the bathroom, but some blonde boy beat her to it.

“Miss Bustier, May i go to the restroom?”

Miss Bustier turned around before nodding at him, signaling him a yes. 

As he left the classroom he looked over at Marinette, looking very annoyed at what he had just done. He gave her a wink, blew a kiss in her direction and gave her a friendly smile as she pretended to catch the kiss and throw it away from her. He waved at her and left the classroom. She waited a little bit before transforming herself. By the time she walked out of the classroom, one Chat Noir stood in front of her. 

“Is my Ladybug upset? Wonder what could have caused that…” he said as he tapped his chin and said in a sarcastic voice. 

She gave him a very questionable glare before she slowly leaned in to give him a kiss. He leaned forward before hearing her speak.

“You might regret that later, my kitty.”

He opened his eyes to see she was gone. He turned to look around for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked out into the courtyard and smiled.

“I love that girl with every inch of my heart…”

He extended him baton and fled toward the direction of the akuma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and reading this story! I love reading the comments and I hope to do some other works in the future, if I come up with any good ideas. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND THE KUDOS. As always, have a wonderful day. :,)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the introduction, make sure to let me know so I can continue this work! Hope you liked it and have a wonderful day everyone!


End file.
